


Makeup Drawer

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: Hakyeon wondered if Jaehwan would hate him for it, for wanting to kiss him until their lips were bruised, for being unable to control himself as if he were a teenager, for having urges towards him in the first place. They were so close and yet...or: Hakyeon has a crush on Jaehwan. He doesn't know how to tell him because he's a little busy attempting to deny it.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 11





	Makeup Drawer

“Relax your face, darling.”

“Okay.”

“You’re still not relaxed.” Jaehwan giggled.

“I’m trying my best.” Hakyeon sighed.

And he was. Hakyeon was trying his best to not make Jaehwan sitting in his lap and doing his makeup for the party they were going to weird because it wasn’t. Jaehwan had done Hakyeon’s makeup hundreds of times and he’d sat in Hakyeon’s lap twice as much. But he’d never done both at the same time while wearing a red velvet gown with a diamond choker adorning his neck.

Jaehwan’s look was already complete, freshly dyed red hair falling into his eyes, baby pink blush kissing his soft cheeks. The only thing missing was his white vans. Jaehwan did not take lightly to shoes, they had to be flat or he’d go barefoot and he’d gone barefoot before. Even after he stepped on a shard of glass last summer he still rarely wore shoes. Hakyeon worried tirelessly about it, but at that moment he had more pressing matters to focus on.

“You can open your eyes,” Jaehwan mumbled softly and Hakyeon released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, slowly blinking up at his best friend. “Go get dressed and come back, I’ll finish your eyeshadow and then we should get going.”

Hakyeon missed the warmth of Jaehwan in his lap the moment he rose but he simply nodded and grabbed his backpack before wandering into his best friend’s large bathroom.

He tried and, as he often did, failed to not overthink the situation. Jaehwan didn’t perceive what happened as anything more than friendly interaction. He was helping Hakyeon get ready, that was all. Meanwhile, Hakyeon’s heart was still racing in his chest, his palms were moist and thoughts of Jaehwan’s lips were incessant. He tried to think of something, anything else while he pulled on his little black dress and the matching choker jaehwan had gifted him but to no avail. He fastened the brass buttons and ran his fingers over the thin lace covering his shoulders, bottom lip poked out cutely. Jaehwan was in the middle of softly rambling to himself when Hakyeon reemerged from the bathroom.

“ _Well I’ll be damned_ ,” Jaehwan breathed, Hakyeon’s face burning with embarrassment. “You truly do look outstanding in everything, you’re an absolute rose Yeonie.”

“T-thank you.” Hakyeon stuttered, tugging at the skirt of his dress.

“Come, let me finish decorating those pretty eyes of yours,” Jaehwan spoke, patting his bed with one hand and grabbing his eyeshadow palette with the other.

Hakyeon couldn’t look anywhere except into Jaehwan’s eyes as he worked on him, but at least the younger had given him his favorite stress ball since he appeared to be nervous. Squeezing the little peach as tightly as he could and then letting it return to its original shape was helping a little bit. Barely. Not enough. Jaewhan sitting in Hakyeon’s lap was just as distracting as it had been the first time.

“Are you going to share?”

“Share what?” Hakyeon whispered, heart beating faster and faster with each passing moment. Jaehwan’s eyes were as deep as the ocean and Hakyeon was certainly drowning in them.

“Whatever’s got you so wound up. It’s clearly taking up an abundance of your attention.”

Hakyeon needed a good lie and he needed one quickly. Jaehwan waited patiently, mixing a bit of silver and amethyst before leaning down towards Hakyeon’s face again.

“I’m just concerned about work and school, you know how I get occasionally. It’s difficult for me to focus when I’m like this, Jyan.”

Jaehwan paused and for a moment Hakyeon thought he’d been caught but his best friend continued to brush color over his golden skin, seemingly buying his little tale.

“Yes, I am aware. That’s exactly why I want to take you out tonight, so you can relax, but if you’re too fatigued we can just make snacks and watch Kill Bill instead. I know how much you love that movie.”

Jaehwan had always been open to accommodate Hakyeon’s needs as necessary and the thought of him being willing to sacrifice the hours they wasted getting ready for the party they planned on attending just to sit on the couch and watch Hakyeon’s favorite movie made butterflies blossom in his tummy. Hakyeon adored Jaehwan _so_ much.

“If we lock ourselves away for the evening you won’t get the attention you deserve for looking as breathtaking as you do with this hair color.” Hakyeon reached up, gently playing in Jaehwan’s bangs. The red had turned out quite nicely, giving Jaehwan a vibrant glow that put roses to shame.

“I agree I do look rather dashing,” Jaehwan smiled, making Hakyeon’s heart skip a beat. “But are you certain? I only want to go if you’re absolutely alright with it. We won’t return for quite a while.”

Jaehwan was suddenly so close their noses were brushing together and Hakyeon let himself imagine what would happen if he just lifted his head and closed the short distance between them. He wondered if Jaehwan would kiss him back, or pull away, or throw a tantrum. Hakyeon wondered if Jaehwan would hate him for it, for wanting to kiss him until their lips were bruised, for being unable to control himself as if he were a teenager, for having urges towards him in the first place. They were so close and yet...Hakyeon couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wouldn’t risk their relationship, not over a crush. Not that night.

“Close your eyes, please.”

Hakyeon let his eyes slide shut, the sound of Jaehwan closing his palette moving him to speak.

“I’m certain, I want us to have a good time tonight. My nerves will settle once I have a drink or two.”

Jaehwan finished his masterpiece and grinned, petting Hakyeon’s hair gently. “That’s my Yeonie, my favorite boy in the whole world. You know I adore you, right?” He cooed. Hakyeon was thankful Jaehwan looked off to the side of his bed so he didn’t see the complex expression on his burning face. He took a deep breath and let it pass, not wanting to risk upsetting the younger or ruining the mood. Hakyeon promised himself he’d sort through his emotions and thoughts at a later moment.

“I know.”

Jaehwan stepped into his shoes. He let Hakyeon talk him into wearing his black trench coat because it was late fall and if he caught a cold he’d have to stay home which meant no socializing, and he had to have his social time. Hakyeon locked up and then they were off, fingers intertwined as they drifted into the night and made their way towards the biggest party of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> _*Daydreams about red-haired Jyani until the end of time* ___


End file.
